


thereby beauty's rose might never die

by buries



Series: [challenge] femslashficlets fills [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Human Elena Gilbert, Human/Vampire Relationship, Katherine POV, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: Elena touches her gently like she believes Katherine will choose to stay.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce
Series: [challenge] femslashficlets fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: femslashficlets





	thereby beauty's rose might never die

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for femslashficlet's #286 "obsession" prompt. Apparently, I am obsessed with Katherine/Elena, specifically their season 2 dynamic. This is set in the distant future and uses season 2 as the base for their relationship dynamic.
> 
> Title is from Shakespeare's "Sonnet I". This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading.

Elena bites at her skin like she’s a vampire, her blunt teeth barely leaving a scratch. Sometimes Katherine wishes she could leave a mark. She never bites hard enough, always grazing like she’s trying to search for something on the surface of her skin. One day Elena will realise none of her secrets are kept there. No, they’re hidden much deeper in the library of her ribcage.

Elena opens her up like she’s a well-read novel, her fingers brushing against her skin. Katherine lets her pull back the layers she covers herself in until she’s bare and sprawled out on her bed. 

Hovering over her is her harbinger. The soft ends of her straight hair sweep across her naked torso as Elena presses kiss after kiss along the line of her belly. She maps the landscape of her torso with her studious mouth and licks and treasures the beauty spot on her waist. It’s the one thing that’s hers alone. Elena’s waist is bare save for the bruises her hands have left in their wake.

Katherine sighs, threading her fingers roughly through her hair. At Elena’s moan, she does it again, shoving at her until she’s between her parted legs. 

Elena brushes her nose against her cunt, breathing in deeply. She pretends she can smell the sharpness of her arousal as she brushes her fingers against her to see how wet she is. 

Katherine tugs at her hair to push her down.

"So bossy," Elena laughs. She kisses the inside of her thigh sweetly, dragging her tongue along her flesh like she’s something to explore. Her hands are gentle against her bare hips and the way Elena arches her back up is like that of a cat.

"Hurry up," Katherine breathes out sharply. Elena doesn’t hurry; defiantly proud, she kisses her way to her belly and navel, dragging her tongue along her skin in her travels. Elena likes to leave her mark in the softest of ways. No matter how roughly Katherine bites at her skin and tears at her clothes and pulls her hair, she always treats her delicately. Elena knows a gentle imprint will last longer on her skin than any sharp bruise.

She licks her way down to her hipbone and sucks as if she can bruise her. Katherine wishes she could. She’s envious of the territorial marks she can leave in her wake along Elena’s human body.

Protectively cradling Elena between her thighs, she inhales sharply as she lets go of her need to control, and shifts her hips upward into her tongue as Elena licks her wide open.

"Fucking finally."

Elena’s laugh is muffled and short as she busies herself with licking into her. Her fingers part her legs and she squeezes her thighs kindly, a wordless of quip admiring her impatience.

What Katherine’s hungry for is sharpness. Elena’s hands never grip her possessively like she’s desperate to keep her. She touches her gently like Elena believes Katherine will choose to stay.

She pants loudly, her fingers unforgiving in her hair. She lifts her hips up and moans as Elena’s tongue and fingers fuck her. Huffing impatiently, she mewls at Elena taking her time licking into her and sucking on her clit. When Elena pulls away and presses her wet mouth against her inner thigh, Katherine lets out a muffled, exasperated sound.

The veins beneath her eyes rise to the surface along with her growl. Elena’s little chuckle is sharp and hot against her ears, and Katherine breathes a sigh of relief before she pants sharply as Elena’s fingers are rough inside of her and she sucks at her clit.

She stops teasing her. Mouth working against her cunt, Elena hums words and praises Katherine refuses to let her utter. Her fingers are unrelenting in her hair and Elena’s moans rival her fierce grip.

Katherine comes against Elena’s smile, her hands gripping her head harshly. Her human heartbeat is a tantalising drum and the blood rushes noisily to the surface of her skin. Katherine can’t catch her breath as she longs to chase after it, and watches as Elena tilts her head up, mouth wet with her.

Elena licks her lips with a smile before she bows her head to kiss the seam of her cunt, then the crease of both of her thighs.

She’s slow to take her place above her, and when she does, she presses the weight of her human body against hers. Katherine drags her hands down her back, tangling in the ends of her hair. The notches of Elena’s spine are stairs she loves to climb with her fingers and tongue, and right now she enjoys how Elena shifts beneath her touch, satiated and hungry for her hands to be covering the entire expanse of her.

Katherine brushes Elena’s long hair out of her face and parts her lips for Elena to lick her teeth like she’s hungry for blood. Elena’s mouth is sharp and rough, and the press of her lips would leave bruises in their wake. She pretends they do. 

Breaking away from her, Elena’s tentative in the way she always is, bowing her head to brush her lips against the monstrous veins beneath Katherine’s skin. She’s gentle as she kisses beneath one eye then the other, and then she experimentally drags her tongue over them like she’s never done it before. 

Katherine brushes her hands through Elena’s hair, and once Elena lifts her head from her cheeks, Katherine leans up and kisses her gently.

Rolling them over, she smiles down at Elena. Her eyes remain black and blood-red, the hunger in her belly overpowering. The smell of Elena’s arousal is sweeter than her blood rushing to her cheeks and breasts, and the pulse in her neck sings loudly. 

"My turn," Katherine smiles. Dragging her sharp canines against Elena’s throat, she sucks on her pulse point until her skin bruises. Katherine’s gentle as she kisses her way down the familiar path of her body until she’s between Elena’s legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Let me know what you think (and if you're as obsessed as me). ♥ You can find me at [tumblr](http://finnicks.tumblr.com).


End file.
